


Restoration

by the_deep_magic



Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Frottage, Gray-Asexual Caduceus Clay, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: Day Fifteen: armpits“Do you happen to have that restoration spell on you? The one that you used to make me—” he waves a hand around his head “—me again?”“I do,” Cad says, “but it would help if you told me what it was for. Even greater restoration doesn’t fix everything.”Molly smiles nervously, with too many teeth. “Uh, I think I’ve been cursed.”
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Mollymauk Tealeaf
Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Restoration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you know what I expected to write today? Not this! I don’t even know if I’m doing this kink right. Should there be more sniffing? 
> 
> Minor spoilers up to the present (~C2E112). There’s a mention of slut-shaming (not done by a PC), and the mild dubcon is due to the sex ~~pollen~~ curse. Check end notes for more details.

Out of the corner of his eye, Caduceus sees a flash of crimson rise through the center of the Tower. He doesn’t intend to call attention to it – if Molly wanted to join them all in the Salon, he would – but Beau must spot him, too.

“Hey Molly,” she yells across Fjord, who plugs his ears. “You get lucky?”

For a second, Caduceus doesn’t think there’s going to be an answer, but then he hears from somewhere vaguely above them, “I’m always lucky.”

“Not that time you died,” Beau yells gleefully, raising her mug of ale. “Or that other time you died.”

Caleb looks horrified, and Yasha’s palm hits her forehead. Caduceus remembers the look on Beau’s face when they stood in the rain on Glory Run Road, digging with their hands through the mud. If she can tease Molly about it now, at least it means she might be dealing with it.

“Still luckier than you,” comes Molly’s voice, sounding a little strained to Caduceus’s ears.

“Get your ass down here and be social!”

This time there’s a long pause. Then: “Good night, fuckers. I gotta sleep this one off.”

Beau snorts into her mug. “Bitch.”

After that little interruption, the conversation resumes, Jester and Veth giving everyone an update on their plan to reunite Jester’s mother with the Gentleman. A few minutes later, a cat servant hops up on Caduceus’s lap, nudging at his hand until he pets it. Caduceus thinks nothing of it until his fingers hit a piece of parchment, rolled up and tied with a string around the cat’s neck.

As soon as Caduceus removes it, the cat loses interest in him and jumps back to the floor, so he figures he can safely assume this is a message meant for him. And probably a private one, given the circumstances. No one’s paying him much attention anyway, so he quietly unrolls it. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Molly’s handwriting before, but the purple ink makes it unmistakable.

_Cad, come to my room? Don’t tell the others._

Intriguing. He’s only known Molly for a few weeks now, and they haven’t spent much time together. There hasn’t been much opportunity to get to know him, but he fought bravely at Eiselcross, and the Nein have spoken of him so fondly that Caduceus is willing to give him the benefit of the doubt in most situations.

He excuses himself to little fanfare and speaks the word to ascend to Molly’s room on the same floor as his own. The door is shut – and locked – but when he knocks gently, the door opens for him. “Mister Mollymauk?”

“Uh, yes,” comes a voice from behind the door, and Caduceus walks into the darkened room.

It’s a riot of color, different every time Caleb casts the spell for the Tower, and that alone makes Caduceus smile. He hears the door shut and lock behind him, and when he turns, he can only describe the expression on the tiefling’s face as sheepish. His back is hunched a little, and he’s holding his coat closed with an iron grip.

“So, uh,” Molly says, “I could really use your help.”

Caduceus nods; it’s nice to be needed. “I’ll do what I can.”

“Do you happen to have that restoration spell on you? The one that you used to make me—” he waves a hand around his head “— _me_ again?”

“I do,” Cad says, “but it would help if you told me what it was for. Even greater restoration doesn’t fix everything.”

Molly smiles nervously, with too many teeth. “Uh, I think I’ve been cursed.”

Caduceus frowns. “What kind of curse? What happened?”

“Well, ah, I had been flirting with this warlock, see,” Molly starts, shifting uncomfortably but not straightening up. “He was _incredibly_ hot. Really nice hands. But then he starts getting xenophobic on me, starts telling me how all tieflings are sluts. And, like, I _am_ a slut, sure, and I don’t care who knows, but I’m not going to put up with that shit, so I told him to fuck off and tried to leave. And then he grabs me and starts muttering something, and tries to tell me that now I’m _his_ little bitch slut. I only had to fuck him up a little bit to get away, but whatever he did to me is still happening, and I’m hoping you can make it stop.”

“I’m happy you got back here safely. Did he hurt you?”

“Not… exactly. I mean, I’m not _comfortable_ , but I’m hoping you can fix that.”

“Can you tell me what’s happening?”

Molly sighs. “I’m sorry, I hate to get you involved in this, but Jester would never let me live it down. And I just came back, you know? So I don’t want to wave this in everybody’s face.” He finally straightens up and parts his coat.

It takes Caduceus a moment to notice, since he doesn’t know precisely what he’s looking for, but Molly’s trousers are tented with a substantial erection. Caduceus frowns thoughtfully. “Hmm. I’m assuming you’ve attempted the obvious solution.”

“Vigorously,” Molly groans. “Can’t even get close. I can’t say for sure, but I think part of the curse might necessitate a partner. For… relief.”

“Ugh, that’s terrible,” Caduceus says, grimacing. “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll certainly try.”

Molly shuffles closer to him, and he’s trembling as Caduceus lays a hand on his shoulder. He pushes into the touch and seems to calm a little, and perhaps whatever is compelling him is mitigated by contact with another person. Caduceus closes his eyes and reaches out to the Wildmother for Her healing, allowing Her power to flow through him and into Molly.

The spell works – Caduceus is familiar with the glowing feeling of restoration energy – but when it ends and Caduceus takes a step back, Molly whimpers and hunches over again. “Is… is that it?”

“I’m afraid so,” Caduceus sighs. “Like I said, it’s not a cure for everything. I could try a healing spell and see if that helps.”

“Give me whatever you’ve got,” Molly groans.

The result is the same. Caduceus even tries lesser restoration, just in case, but the only thing that seems to give Molly any respite is the touch of Caduceus’s hand. As soon as that’s removed, the effect ceases.

“Is it painful?” Caduceus asks, and Molly laughs.

“Not in the traditional sense. More in the throbbing, aching, ‘I’m gonna scream if I don’t get my hands on it’ sense. But my hands aren’t working.”

“Huh.”

“Well, thanks, Cad,” Molly sighs. “Sorry to bring you up here. I’ll just have to wait it out, I guess. Maybe you could go down to the kitchen and send a fleet of cats up here with a barrel of magical cooking oil so I don’t die of chafing.”

Testing his theory, Caduceus sets his hands on Molly’s shoulders, and a bit of the tension leaves the tiefling’s body. “It helps when I’m touching you, doesn’t it?”

“Makes it a little less overwhelming, yeah.”

“Well, I can do that much,” Caduceus says with a shrug, not taking his hands away.

Molly laughs humorlessly. “Caduceus, it was absolute, merciless _hell_ getting myself back in these pants so I could bring you in here. The second you step out that door, they’re coming off and staying off. I might not be able to come, but I don’t think I’m gonna be able to stop trying, either.”

“You might be right about needing a partner. Perhaps you’ll get some relief if I’m touching you while you touch yourself.”

Molly’s jaw drops open. “You… I… what?”

“Here, let me hold you and see if your head gets any clearer. Is that alright?”

Molly nods stiffly, his eyes wide, and with consent granted, it’s easy to engulf the tiefling’s body in his arms. At first, Molly, tries to curl into himself further, but when he feels Caduceus’s arms tighten, he lets out a sob and throws himself into the embrace. Caduceus is ready for the feeling of Molly’s hard, hot length pressed up against his thigh. He’s even ready for the way Molly’s hips buck into him helplessly, rutting for whatever stimulation he can get. But as Caduceus holds on, as he rubs a soothing hand over Molly’s back, the tiefling’s thrusts slow. He stays pressed tight to Caduceus, particularly in the groin area, but the simple contact seems to be enough for the moment.

“That better?” Caduceus asks.

“Y-yes,” Molly whimpers. “Thank you.”

“I don’t mind,” Caduceus replies. And he doesn’t – Molly is warm in his arms, clinging on to Caduceus like a limpet. “This is nice.”

Molly snorts. “Sure, if you like cursed tieflings you barely know humping your leg.”

“Haven’t tried it before,” Caduceus says thoughtfully. “But I don’t hate it.”

That gets a real laugh out of Molly, though it turns into a bit of a groan at the end. “So, um. About you touching me while I get myself off. Was that a real offer, or…?”

“We can try it. I don’t mind at all.”

The end up on the bed, Caduceus sitting up against the headboard with Molly’s back against his chest. He wraps his arms tight around Molly’s torso, his legs bracketing Molly’s as Molly furiously works a hand over himself. It looks like he’s still got a bit of oil left in the vial he’d been using, but Caduceus is starting to see what he means about wanting a barrel of the stuff.

Caduceus tries to keep his face buried in the dark purple curls at the top of Molly’s head, but he can’t help himself and ends up watching curiously. Only rarely does Caduceus feel the need to do something similar for himself, and it’s usually something of a meditative ritual that takes a good bit of time. The Wildmother hasn’t granted him much in the way of procreative desire, and while that’s completely fine by Caduceus, he does feel some detached interest in the way other people experience theirs.

Molly’s hand moves over himself so fast that it’s little more than a purple blur. He makes noises, abundant little grunts and moans, but they sound more frustrated than satisfied. After a few minutes of furious activity, Molly slumps down, gasping. Caduceus rubs the tiefling’s arms, trying to be soothing, but he’s not sure it helps.

“It’s not—” Molly wheezes. “It doesn’t feel right. It feels good, but not— I don’t think I can.”

“Just breathe for a minute,” Caduceus says. As much as it pains him, he tries thinking like the kind of person who would create such a curse. The man expected Molly to engage with him sexually, but Molly didn’t want to, so the warlock cast a spell that would, presumably, _make_ him want to. It’s not eased by self-stimulation, and it’s only partially eased by being held by a partner. The conclusion is unfortunate, but obvious. “What if I took a more active role here?”

“More active…?” It takes Molly a second, but then he groans ashamedly. “No, Caduceus, I’m not asking you to do that. It’s probably not going to kill me, right? And these things tend to wear off after… well, it’s been more than an hour, but presuming I can get to sleep—”

“I hate to see you uncomfortable when there’s still more I can try. I certainly won’t pressure you into anything, but I want you to know that I’m willing.”

“Willing for what?” Molly asks, body going stiff in Caduceus’s arms. “I thought you weren’t— I thought you didn’t like… any of this.”

“I don’t usually have those type of feelings, that’s true,” Caduceus says slowly. “But the thought of it isn’t repulsive to me, not at all. It’s more of a… curiosity. I don’t quite understand it, but I don’t mind trying.”

“Well, um,” Molly says, and Caduceus hears him swallow. “A better person would say no. But unfortunately for you, I’m not a better person. So, uh. Your hand, maybe?”

No, that doesn’t feel right. Caduceus couldn’t quite say why, but the thought of holding Molly in his hand that way, Molly thrusting his cock into it… no, that isn’t appealing to Caduceus. Nor is the use of his mouth, or anything more intimate. He’d like something that allows him to keep in close contact with Molly, but also lets Molly remain in control of the situation, or as much as possible, anyway.

“I have an idea,” he says after a minute. “But it’s a little unorthodox. I hope you don’t mind.”

Molly laughs. “Oh, love, I know we just met, but ‘unorthodox’ is my goal in life, particularly in these circumstances.”

Then Caduceus explains what he’s thinking, and Molly’s eyes light up. “You mad genius,” he says. “I could kiss you.”

Caduceus thinks on it. “No, thank you. Not at the moment.”

“Fair enough,” Molly says, grinning. “Now, how do we make this happen?”

Caduceus feels more comfortable staying upright, and as luck would have it, he’s about the right height while sitting on the floor. He puts his back to the bed to give him something to brace against and to give Molly somewhere to plant his hands. He spreads the oil on the tender skin under his arm himself, where his fur is short and soft, making sure to get the whole area slick.

Molly watches on, shaking his head in amazement. “Caduceus Clay, you have a wicked mind, and I love it.”

Cad chuckles. “Happy to help.”

Cad lets his arm drop to his side, and Molly gives him one more astonished look before stepping into position. His cock slides easily into Caduceus's armpit, and he moans gratefully as he goes. For his part, Caduceus finds that it’s not uncomfortable in the least, and from the sounds Molly makes, he can already tell this is getting them somewhere.

Slowly, Molly thrusts a few times, getting a feel for it. The view Caduceus gets is an odd one, mostly consisting of Molly’s thigh and ass, but he can touch Molly there with his free hand in long, soothing strokes, feeling the muscle flex underneath.

When Molly bottoms out, his tail lashes, and it nearly slaps Caduceus in the face. He must see Cad flinch, because he says, “Uh, sorry. Just grab my tail if it keeps doing that. I don’t mind as long as you don’t pull it. But if you wanted to give it a squeeze? That’s… I mean, you definitely don’t have to, but if you wanted to…”

“Squeeze, don’t pull,” Caduceus repeats, nodding.

“And could you maybe, um,” Molly says, biting his lip, “flex your arm a little bit? Maybe hold it tighter against your si— _oh gods, just like that, you’re amazing_.”

That’s the last full word Caduceus hears for some time. Once Molly’s hips start going, _really_ going, he obviously gets lost in the feeling. Caduceus doesn’t have to ask if it’s working, because Molly’s groans and whimpers are definitely not sounds of frustration this time. Caduceus has heard gratitude in many forms, but he’s not sure he’s ever heard it grunted at him before. It’s actually rather delightful, to be the cause of those sounds. The physical sensation under his arm is a strange one, to be sure, but the oil keeps it all slick and moving smoothly, and it’s clearly bringing Molly such pleasure that it’s worth the oddness.

In fact, Molly’s enjoying it so much that Caduceus does end up needing to take hold of his tail. That, too, is wonderful, so unlike his own in its length and dexterity. It wriggles restlessly in his hand, and when Caduceus gives it a squeeze, sure enough, it makes Molly yelp and shudder. How nice this is, to be the cause of so much pleasure for a friend. It makes Caduceus feel warm all over, and as Molly speeds up, his movements becoming more desperate, it even sends a tingle low into Cad’s belly. It’s not something he feels very often, but he recognizes it as desire, and that, too, is _very_ nice, even if he doesn’t intend to act on it.

The feeling peaks when Molly does, and Caduceus doesn’t mind at all the way Molly’s hips crash against his shoulder as he comes. The wetness that starts to drip down Caduceus’s side is… less pleasant, but it’s not disagreeable, either. It’s merely evidence that the curse seems to have lifted with Molly’s orgasm, as Caduceus can feel him softening before he slips out. Molly squeezes Caduceus’s shoulder before taking one step to the side and tipping over forward, crashing face down on the bed.

After a moment, Caduceus stands up. He’d like to clean off, but he wants to make sure Molly is okay first. He places a broad hand on the purple, tattooed expanse of his back and rubs gently. “Better?”

What comes out of Molly isn’t a word, but Caduceus can translate it into an affirmative anyway. There are no towels around, so Caduceus sacrifices a pillowcase to the cause. Even though Molly appears cured, something tells Caduceus not to leave him yet, so he sits cross-legged on the bed and continues rubbing a hand over the tiefling’s back and shoulders.

At length, Molly groans and pushes up on his hands, slowly getting his legs under him and crawling up onto the bed. He buries his face shamelessly against Caduceus’s thigh and says, “I can’t believe you took my armpit virginity. Congratulations – I didn’t think I had any of that left.”

Caduceus’s brow furrows. “I’m not entirely sure how to respond to that.”

Molly laughs, and when he looks up, Caduceus sees only a relaxed, satisfied smile. “You, sir, are a cleric and a gentleman. I think I owe you my life and my reputation, though I can’t say either is worth much. Thank you, you strange, beautiful man.”

Caduceus just looks at him for a moment, the warm feeling flowing through his body again. Not desire this time, but perhaps something that needs a little close contact of its own. “I think I would like that kiss now. Just a small one.”

He expects Molly to sit up, but instead he reaches up and tugs Caduceus’s head down to his. “Happy to oblige,” he murmurs, before planting his lips on Cad’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Off-screen, Molly rejects the advances of a slut-shaming warlock who puts a spell on him that makes him perpetually aroused but won't let him come with out the involvement of another person. Caduceus helps him... creatively.


End file.
